


Kamen Rider Skull

by hebitsukai_mega



Category: Kamen Rider, hey say jump!
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebitsukai_mega/pseuds/hebitsukai_mega
Summary: Chinen Yuri is a high school kid with a love of horror movies.  When he and his friends locate strange devices known as Hallow-Drivers, they are transformed into Kamen Riders responsible for defeating the spirit of a legendary Yokai from the Sengoku period and saving the life of their possessed classmate





	

Yuri whistled the theme song of his favorite anime to himself as he tapped his bare foot on the cold tile floor of his tiny apartment’s kitchen. The apartment itself was mostly dark, except for the glow of the microwave in front of him and the ambient light from the TV in the other room. In just a few more seconds his instant ramen would be done and he could finally get back to his monster movie marathon. He was watching all the classics; Dracula, The Wolfman, Frankenstein, The Mummy and even a few Japanese ones like Godzilla. There was something about the old grainy black and white footage that excited him. The over the top acting, cheesy lines and larger than life characters always got his blood pumping and put him in the mood for his favorite holiday, Halloween, which was only a few days away.

The microwave beeped three times and Yuri quickly pulled the ramen cup out and shuffled back to the living room, climbing beneath the fort of blankets he’d assembled and pressing the play button on the remote. Just as the opening credits of Bride of Frankenstein started up, Yuri’s phone buzzed with a text message. He groaned and fished his phone out of his shorts.

From: Ryosuke  
Dude call me

Yuri grudgingly dialed Ryosuke’s number, and was almost instantly annoyed that he was taking forever to answer. Eventually he finally picked up.

“Yuri! You’ve gotta come to Aokigahara right now!” 

Yuri’s blood went cold at the mention of Aokigahara; the expansive wooded area nicknamed “Suicide Forest” by many. As much as he loved creepy stuff, he wasn’t sure about going anywhere near a place like that.

“W-why would you want me to come out there? Wait, are you there now?”

“Yeah, I’m here with Yuuka, we’re about to go on the Halloween tour of the forest,” Ryosuke excitedly replied. Yuri had to admit that piece of information piqued his interest.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon,” Yuri hung up the phone and turned off the DVD player before heading into his bedroom to throw on some presentable clothes. Soon enough he was dressed in a purple hoodie and some tight black jeans, riding his bike toward the edge of town to the forest’s entrance. The moment he arrived he saw Ryosuke waving his arms as if somehow Yuri wouldn’t notice him among the small crowd of people with his bright blonde hair.

“There you are,” Ryosuke said as Yuri parked his bike next to a tree, “You almost missed the tour man!”

“The important thing is that he’s here now,” Yuuka spoke up, stepping from behind Ryosuke. She was the definition of cute with her short bob and adorable chubby cheeks. Her style was bright and aesthetically pleasing with her signature periwinkle bow adorning the top of her head.

“Good to see you Yuuka,” Yuri smiled and pulled her into a hug. The three of them had been best friends since elementary school, and almost nothing had changed even though now they were into their senior year. As Yuri looked around the small group, he noticed a few familiar faces from his school. There was Yamaya Kasumi, the cheer captain who was well known as the most beautiful girl in the entire school. She was what fueled a lot of wet dreams from pre-pubescent boys in their early high school years. That wasn’t quite the case for Yuri though… his wet dreams were caused by none other than Akanishi Jin.

He was standing by the forest entrance, surrounded by a group of girls who were only there to prove themselves worthy of his cock. Yuri was tempted to judge them, but honestly he’d do the same thing if he had the chance.

“Yuri why don’t you stop staring at Jin and just go drop to your knees in front of him,” Ryosuke teased.

“Don’t tempt me,” Yuri mumbled, “When does this tour start anyway?”

“Whenever the guide gets here,” Ryosuke shrugged.

“I say we just go in anyway, what’s the worst that could happen?” Yuuka suggested, loud enough for the other teens to hear.

“I agree with strawberry shortcake over there, let’s go,” Jin said, waving for his groupies to follow him into the forest. Before they could go in, Kasumi stepped in front of him.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Without a guide we could get lost or worse. I’m going home, and anyone interested in staying alive should probably leave now,”

“Come on Kasumi, don’t be such a buzzkill,” Jin urged, but Kasumi didn’t let up.

“I’m not going in there without a guide, that’s final,” with that she walked off toward her car, walking right by Yuri and his friends without even acknowledging them, something he was unfortunately used to. He didn’t want to admit his reservations about going into the forest unsupervised, especially since it seemed like both Ryosuke and Yuuka were on board. Before long everyone was headed inside, stepping over the chain barrier that was supposed to prevent entry.

It was almost too dark to see inside the actual forest and everyone was using their phones as flashlights. They’d been walking for about fifteen minutes and no one had seen anything remotely scary yet; Yuri was starting to wonder if this was all a huge waste of his time. Just as he was starting to fantasize about The Bride of Frankenstein, a shrill scream from one of the girls up ahead tore him from his thoughts.

“Holy shit…” Jin gasped, staring straight ahead at something Yuri couldn’t see. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here!” the girls surrounding Jin scattered, running off back toward the entrance. Jin chased after them and it finally allowed Yuri, Ryosuke and Yuuka to see what they were all so freaked out about…

There was a pale, decomposing body of a young man hanging from a tree right in the group’s path. There was no telling how long it had been there, but there did seem to be a note attached to his shirt. Ryosuke took the note off as Yuki pulled out his lucky pocket knife and cut the poor guy down, trying to resist the urge to throw up from the stench.

“The note says; ‘Dear mom and dad, I’m sorry to leave you this way, but I just couldn’t continue on. The things I have seen in this world are too much to bear, I simply couldn’t handle the responsibility of what I discovered in that old house in Aokigahara,’… a house, way out here in the woods? What the hell could he have seen in there that would lead him to take his own life?” Ryosuke wondered aloud.

“I’m not sure, but I think we should just get out of here,” Yuri responded. He couldn’t take any more of this, he just wanted to go home and forget about all of it. 

“You don’t think we should try to find the house? If whatever’s in there is bad enough to drive a guy to suicide, we’ll need to tell the cops, but we can’t call them without sufficient evidence,” Ryosuke reasoned. Yuri knew him well enough to know that his speech was just a thinly veiled attempt to cover up the fact that he wanted to explore the house. But even though Ryosuke’s intentions weren’t exactly pure, Yuri couldn’t deny that he was right. Not only did the police need to be notified of something potentially dangerous, but the guy deserved some kind of closure, even in death. 

“Let’s go find the place and see what’s inside,” Yuri finally said, heading deeper into the forest with Ryosuke and Yuuka not far behind. For a while they walked in what felt like circles, looking for a house of any kind. They’d been going for at least an hour and they hadn’t found anything at all, making Yuri start to believe that the guy who committed suicide was just going crazy or something.

“Guys,” Yuuka spoke up, slightly startling Yuri, “Where the hell are we? We’re so far off the path now…”

“Don’t worry Yuuka,” Ryosuke reassured her, “I’m sure we’ll find our way back… somehow,”

“You guys, look up there!” Yuri cut in, pointing to the top of a large hill not far ahead. There was a creepy old house sitting atop it, bathed in moonlight and surrounded by mist. It had the design of a traditional Japanese home, and it had probably been standing for centuries. One of the windows was lit up by an orange light, suggesting that someone was inside…

“That has to be the house the suicide note was talking about! Maybe we’ll actually find something scary that’ll make this whole thing worth our time,” Ryosuke rushed off toward the house, leaving Yuuka and Yuri behind.

“Ryosuke wait! Ryosuke!” Yuri called, groaning when he realized that he’d have to run off after him. Yuuka followed closely behind him as he chased Ryosuke up the hill to the house, where the latter was peeking in through the cracked door.

“Guys check this out, the door was already open. The inside is pitch black though, I can’t see anything,” Ryosuke whispered, not wanting to alert anyone that could potentially be inside.

“Ryosuke we’ve come far enough, we should go,” Yuri urged, trying to pull his best friend away from the door.

“No way man! We’re already here let’s just see what’s inside,” Ryosuke pushed the door open slowly, it creaking with every inch it moved. The darkness inside was omnipresent; incredibly deep and all-encompassing. There was no way the interior of a building should be that dark, especially since the exterior was flooded with moonlight; When Ryosuke walked inside, it was if he disappeared completely. Yuri took a deep breath and clenched his trembling fists before following Ryosuke inside. The moment his shoes touched the old wooden floor boards, he felt an intense cold wash over him.

“R-Ryosuke? You in here man? Yuuka, did you follow me inside? Hello, anybody?” Yuri yelled, looking around for any sign of his friends, although he still couldn’t see anything. He moved in the direction he assumed to be forward, until he collided with what he suspected was a wall. He rubbed his nose and turned to the left, and that’s when he was finally able to see something; a bright, almost blinding orange light, coming from a short ways ahead. He moved toward the light, feeling a warmth radiating from it. It didn’t feel harmful though, it was almost inviting.

When Yuri got close to the light he could finally see Ryosuke and Yuuka again; it turned out they had been on either side of him the entire time.

“What the hell is up with this place?” Yuuka frantically wondered aloud, her eyes darting in every direction. Yuri didn’t answer, he was too busy staring intently at the bright light, which seemed to be coming from a chest on the ground before them. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he kneeled down, opening it and allowing the full glory of the orange light to shine through the house, totally illuminating it. On the walls were magnificent paintings of ancient Samurai warriors, each one of them wearing a strange looking belt and fighting off what looked like a malevolent demon.

“Whoa… this is insane,” Ryosuke mumbled, tracing his fingers along the paintings. With the chest fully opened, the ground started to rumble and the shadows that once permeated the house gathered in the center of the room, “What the fuck did you do Yuri!?”

“I didn’t do anything! If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t even be in this mess!” Yuri shouted. The shadows shot upward, violently bursting through the roof of the house and into the sky, filling it with thundering purple clouds.

“Something is terribly wrong here,” Yuuka gasped, staring through the hole in the ceiling. Yuri quickly turned around, looking back into the chest he’d opened. Inside it were the three weird belts, just like the ones the samurai were wearing in the paintings. Without thinking, Yuri grabbed one, fastening it around his waist. The eyes on the skull shaped belt buckle glowed as soon as it was secured.

“Hallow Driver, active!”

“Did that belt just… talk?” Ryosuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuri looked back up through the whole in the ceiling, just as the clouds overhead started to form a demonic face.

“After six hundred and sixty-six years I am finally free. You Kamen Riders may have thwarted me before, but I shall not fail again,” a booming voice spoke, seeming to come from everywhere at once. It was so loud, so overwhelming that Yuri, Ryosuke and Yuuka fell to their knees, covering their ears. With that, the clouds dissipated, and the night sky returned to normal.

“What the actual fuck just happened?” Yuuka slowly stood up, helping Yuri stand as well.

“I think we just unleashed something really, really horrible, and these things may be the only way to stop it,” Yuri said, pointing down to the belt. Unfortunately, Yuri had no idea just how right he was…

…

“Fucking sluts, I can’t believe they just abandoned me like that,” Jin huffed as he finally reached the forest’s exit. Just as he was about to get in his car, he felt the ground shake beneath his feet. At first he thought it was just an earthquake, but then some really weird shit started to happen…

The sky was suddenly filled with purple clouds, coursing with lightning and cracking thunder.

“What the hell? Is this like some Northern Lights shit or something?” Jin quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and held it up to record the phenomenon. When his camera came up, he immediately shrieked; there was a demonic face in the clouds! In a split second the clouds vanished, but a singular lightning bolt shot downward, impacting Jin and forcing him to drop his phone. Jin collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain and convulsing violently. He struggled to breathe as the world around him went dark…

A few hours passed and Jin stood up, brushing off his pants and discarding his singed hoodie. He looked at his reflection in the driver’s side window of his car; still completely flawless even if his clothes were done for. He smirked when his eyes flashed purple.

This would be the perfect body for King Gedoshu’s return…


End file.
